A press machine is a tool used to work a material such as metal by changing its shape and internal structure to form pieces.
A punch press is a type of press machine used for forming and/or cutting material. The punch press holds one or more die sets that can be small or large, depending on the shape of the pieces to be manufactured. The die set consists of a set of (male) punches and (female) dies that, when pressed together, can form a hole in a workpiece or can deform the workpiece in some desired manner. The punches and the dies can be removable with the punch being temporarily attached to the end of a ram during the punching process. The ram moves up and down in a vertically linear motion.
In other designs, the press machine can include a set of plates having a relief, or a depth-based design, in them such that when the metal is placed between the plates, and the plates are pressed up against each other, the metal is deformed in the desired fashion. Such a machine press can be used for coining, embossing, or forming.
Additionally, if the press machine is automatic, then it can be fed with the material (such as coiled stock material) using a press feed.